Interengaging fastener members may be formed by integrally molding a base and a plurality of headed elements from resinous materials. The headed elements may be arranged on a major surface of the base in a predetermined spaced relationship, have been used in various fields as detachable interengaging means which can generally provide a strong engagement-retaining force by using a combination of same fastener members. Such interengaging fastener members may advantageously be used, for example, to attach affixation members for protection or ornamentation onto objects, such as a vehicle body, a boat body, household appliances, or buildings (such as Japanese Patent Application No. 5-194685).
On the other hand, a molded felt material containing discrete fibrous materials and phenol resin materials has been known, as a material used especially for the purpose of sound insulation or cushion for a car, electric appliances, or furnitures (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 1-139854). When such a molded felt material should be attached as an affixation member to an object, such as a car body, the above-mentioned interengaging fastener member may be effectively used.
When a structure such as affixation member is attached to the object by the interengaging fastener member, the latter must be firmly fixed onto the surface of a structure to ensure an engagement-retaining force. Conventionally, in order to fix the interengaging fastener member molded from resinous materials onto the surface of a structure, an individual fixing means has been used, such as an adhesive, a pressure sensitive double-coated adhesive tape, or a clip. These fixing means can surely provide a firm fixation, by coating a primer on the surface of the base of the interengaging fastener member and/or the surface of the object for ensuring the adhesion force, or by previously connecting the crip with the base of the interengaging fastener member by an welding process. Such previous works, however, are troublesome and requires a skilled worker, and thus may increase production costs.
The fixing means integrally formed with the base of the interengaging fastener member is intended to act on the surfaces of structure having recesses or projections with which the fixing means can be fitted. Therefore, when the interengaging fastener member having the fixing means should be attached to the structure having no recess or projection, it becomes necessary to form the recess or projection on the surface of the structure. Such a work for forming the recess or projection may cause an increase of the number of processes, operation time, and production costs. Further, when the structure such as affixation member is small in dimensions or thickness, it may be difficult to form the recess or projection in a desired shape.